<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Street dogs by ParchmentPain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055262">Street dogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParchmentPain/pseuds/ParchmentPain'>ParchmentPain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(nonfatal the dog lives), Alternate Universe - Dogs, Anxiety Attacks, Autistic Iida Tenya, BAMF Yaoyorozu Momo, Breaking Into No Dogs Allowed Areas, Depictions of Surgery/ Getting Neutered, Depression, Dog Hit by Car, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kaminari Denki Has ADHD, Kaminari Is Adoptive Cat Dad, Mina is a Adorable Thief, Minor Animal Abuse, More tags might be added, No Food/Hunger, Other, Petty Theft for Survival, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Unwanted Sexual Advances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParchmentPain/pseuds/ParchmentPain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Midoryia, Todoroki, Iida, Mina, Kaminari, Sero and Momo get turned into dogs by a villains quirk as part of a money scheme selling "pure breed and designer dogs", they have to get someone to say their full name soon. The quirks side effects make it nearly impossible, unable to read or understand human speech, battling to keep their humanity. They  get split during the escape, unable to find one another. Todoroki learns have fun as Sero trys to be more stern. Iida must accept help and break the law, and Mina must be independent and become deceptive. Momo must protect Midoryia and put her foot down as he comes to terms that he cant save everybody. Kaminari is alone and after helping a kitten he has to grow up fast or face dire consequences.</p>
<p>(isn't as gruesome as the tags make it seem)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashido Mina &amp; Iida Tenya, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Sero Hanta &amp; Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Street dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically a fun way to get angst and hella friendship bonding. Also writing and characterization practice too because I'm too hard on myself and make myself lose motivation. Not beta read and any errors or confusing parts pointed out would be appreciated.<br/>Every chapter with potentially triggering stuff will be warned with in notes and marked in story to be avoided.<br/>Updated every week and half or so because my work cant keep a schedule.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn't know how long they where in the back of the van. The men's garble mostly unrecognizable, Midoryia's paws where raw from trying to escape. Iida whined for him to stop but one man got irritated and slammed his hand down on the top crate that held Kaminari. He ducked down, tail between his legs. Midoryia barked once but a look from Momo silenced him. Kaminari sniffed to the side where Mina trembled in her crates corner.</p><p>"So the blond one is?" The man driving asked.<br/>"I think a golden retriever corgi mix. He'll sell just fine, people love corgis. I'm more concerned about the green haired one, looks like he's got pitbull in him. And pits got a reputation so harder to sell. The greyhound, while having no pedigree, if he races well we can get a fine price indeed. The black haired girl is a large munsterlander, rare and a narrow market but to the right breeder in need of genetic diversity and she'll sell just fine. bitches are the easiest to sell to breeders. The other girl is nothing special, Westland terrier, so it won't be too hard to get a decent price. Endeavors son is a Japanese mastiff and Spitz mix, rare and native and distinctive coloration so he could be worth a pretty penny. "<br/>"Be careful you dolt, when don't know if hero names will reverse them like their full names."<br/>"Sorry. Lastly The tall dark haired boy is and afghan hound. Might have to sell outside the country to get the most, hard sell but a profitable one. All around we could be looking at somewhere around 7,650. The Spitz mastiff mix we might be able to get around 1000 to 1500, and the pit mix is debatable but the US taking a liking to pits and he's unique cause his long coat so we <em>might</em> be able to break 10,000 tonight." The man smiled.<br/>"YES that what where talking about! Took out some hero's and are gonna get a fine price for them." He's shook the other mans shoulder with a maniacal grin. The other man smile faded and he laughed softly, the faintest hint of guilt in his eyes as he glanced at cages.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>They all tensed when the men began to mention money. They could no longer understand what most of the men said but they knew they where going to be sold. The flicker of light streaming across crates was their only indication they where still in the city.</p><p>'We have to do something! We can't just sit here!' Kaminari whined quietly.</p><p>'Don't worry we will get out of this' Midoryia huffed with conviction and tried to quietly bite at the latch system.</p><p>'Midoryia stop before you break a tooth, let's just stay a quiet and wait it out...' Momo breathed sending an unsure look to Iida. the others looked at Iida, his being the only create not be stacked, made of wire as was Sero's due to thier size. He looked up and looked to Midoryia. He signed and nodded. Momo lowered her ears and Kaminari's tail was just about plastered to his belly as he slowly layed down and tucking himself into a loaf. Midoryia suddenly threw his weight at the front of the cage. They all jumped before the men's shout made them all freeze. Iida let a almost unnoticeable growl and gave Midoryia a hard stare. The pit mix looked down and frowned. In disbelief at having his dreams come true only to be snatched away so..so stupidly easy! He huffed and continued to quietly paw at the lock, finding it easier to fruitlessly try than wait. But Mina noticed the clip on her cage jingle when Midoryia had thrown himself around. She blinked and and cautiously tiptoed forward. She sniffed it, the smells made her head pulse with pain, brain still adjusting. She gently moved a paw and pushed at the clip. It jingled as it swung limply. It never latched around the actual lock. she noticed Iidas's eyes on her, and he nodded in encouragement. She to quietly contort her paw to push it to side.</p><p>'Up more' Iida's voice interrupted her concentration. Midoryia shifted in his cage to try to get a better view, his nails making too much noise who was shushed by Iida. With one last awkward contortion she gave up and began to lick it, she couldn't use her quirk to lubricate it so she had no choice. with one last try it slide into place. Her cage door swung open with a quiet squeak. They held their breath as the men and their dogs didn't notice. She bent forward looking at the drop, there was no way she was landing silently. She shook her head as Iida glanced around in thought, before whispering.</p><p>'Wait till a pothole and try to time it on the way down' she nodded and they waited. It seemed like hours before a large bump jostled the van. She tried to jump quickly but was still late and was a district thump of her landing. One of the men noticed and lazily stretched back to look. Mina quickly stood was just able to reach and pushed the door to look shut. The back of the crates faced him, stacked up just enough to hide the trembling white dog. With a few words with the other they resumed listening to the radio. Midoryia nosed her paw in attempt to comfort her. She quickly began to investigate his lock. Same set up, small carabiner holding the slide lock down. Before she could try Midoryia began to lick it.</p><p>'It will slide easier and make it more quiet' she nodded as the rest slowly licked their own. Once he felt confident he stepped back, she grimaced and grabbed the carabiner.</p><p>'You so own me, this is nasty!' Midoryia apologized as she tried to position it right. It snapped against her teeth, making a noise. She held back a Yelp, the men didn't notice. the silence was oppressive and tense, painfully aware of every shift and breath the men took. But within a minute she got it off. Soon enough his Door was open and she went for Todoroki's is door as Midoryia being slightly taller attempted to open Momos. she did bother telling him how she did it because he was one of the smartest in the class. Much to her displeasure Todoroki took the liberty to slobber on his. A quiet whimper sounded from Kaminari who was stacked on top of Todoroki. Iida was quick to shush him, but he himself seemed impatient. And with a click she got it off but in closed on her what would be, her lip. She wined quietly but slide open his cage anyway. He went to Iida to open his as Midoryia finally go Momo's open. Kaminari huffed growing anxious. Todoroki quietly got to work and Mina tried to get the carabiner off. Momo reached up and fiddled with Kaminari's carabiner. Mina licked at her freed lip as she watched Momo try to get Kaminari out. Midoryia already sliding open Sero's as the van slowed slightly. one man hissed something to the other and they all froze for a moment. As she pulled the carabiner off the van made a sharp turn, Momo's nails scraped, Iidas cage door slammed shut. The noise seemed thunderous in the relative quiet of the van. One man jolted as whipped around and saw Iida duck down as Sero tried to but he was too close to the back door and the man shouted. Sero rushed to open the vans back door, which thankfully was unlocked. The driver slammed on the brakes, the car beginning to swerve as he lost control. The momentum threw the back door open, Kaminari fell to his side as his shifted into a gap in the cages below. Todoroki, Iida and Sero already lurching to the exit, Mina hesitating. Kaminari forcing his way out of the crate. Iida's crates door causing him to stumble as Momo and Midoryia Jumped out the back. Todoroki and Sero dodging on oncoming car. Mina stiffening as she stumbled into the head lights, running away rather then to the side. Iida whipped around and ran into the headlights and grabbed her, Todoroki and Sero slowing down and looking back. Then the men's dogs where set loose from the van.</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Todoroki hit the ground outside the van, seeing the car swerving around the van he darted to the left, Sero on his tail. He slowed down and looked back to see Momo and Midoryia leap out. He then heard the barking of the men's dogs. The street was lit up in yellowish light, the dogs merely silhouettes in the night. Blazing along the edges as made of shadows. One quickly lunged and bit Momo's back hunches, despite her attempt to fight she was out matched in size, and still learning to move her new body. She barked something he didn't quite hear. She took off down an ally, Midoryia hot on her heels attempting to fight the dog. His heart lurched.<br/></p><p>'We have to help Midoryia! One bite and that dog will kill him!' He barked, immediately lurched to follow. Sero hesitated.</p><p>'What about Kaminari!' He looked up the street to the other men's dog disappearing down an ally. Todoroki looked back before seeing Iida sprint past with a nod, Mina still in his mouth.</p><p>'Iida is going to help him!' Sero gave one last look to where his friend disappeared before charging forward after Todoroki.</p><p>'We have to stay together, let's try not to stay apart!' He called after his split colored classmate as he faded into the dark ally. The white was easier to see but himself being all black would be easy to miss. The only sound where claws clicking on concrete, paw pads growing sore from the harsh surface. The ally's and roads blended together as the scent grew stronger. The light sprinkle that had begun went unnoticed. They came to a fence that smelled of Mido but Momos scent was absent. Sero was about to discuss a plan but paused as it began to pour as Todoroki struggled to get under the fence.</p><p>'Todoroki the scent is going to wash away, the rain will make it hard to hear. Should we try-?' Lighting cracked over head cutting of his whimper. Todoroki frowned as much as a dog could and huffed.</p><p>'No! If we don't find them they will!' He had hardly glanced back before trotting down the ally nose to the ground. Sero sighed and fallowed trying to push his worry about the storm out of his mind. By the Time they tracked her to road the rain begin and they crossed the road. They walked the ally's as the storm worsened. They silent search only ended as Sero's elbows became almost too painful to walk with, while todoroki was determined he had also grown unusually tired. He knew that splitting up was too dangerous and Sero had yet to force them to stop wanting just as much to find the others. They began to head back to the spot to retrace thief steps. When the rain stared to come down in sheets they paused under an empty fruit stand.</p><p>'you should rest, I'll keep a look out. When the storm lets up we will resume the search.' Sero gave him a concerned look that was met with a frown, but laid down anyway. exhaustion came for Todoroki. In the wee hours of the night despite the attempts to stay awake and then wake up Todoroki, Sero began to waver and fall asleep. He couldn't panic why the other wouldn't wake up as his mind slipped into comforting sleep.</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Iida leaps out as Kaminari's door opens and avoids the road veering right, Midoriya had just disappeared down a dark ally, his mind raced with the decision to fallow. He looks back to see Mina try to run to Sero. The car screeches in the road as she stuttered in her steps and begin to run away from it.</p><p>'Mina!' He roars she glances at him and he races forward. Three large dogs burst from the van, his panic hits a tipping point as he fight the haze of fear. He tries to grab her gently but she still yelps as jaws snap down, he charges away from the dogs. But hears Kaminari literally scream, he hears Mina frantically barking, sound shaking his skull. He looks to see the Kaminari wrench his tail free. He turns sharply as the concrete grates at his feet. He races past Todoroki and Sero, nodding at Todoroki hoping he understands and charges after Kaminari and the dog. He turns the ally and hears the yelping through the spider web of paths. He inhales and lopes forward soon finding the trail and running faster. The pitch dark ally's make him cautious of thing his could step on. A high pitch whistle didn't register as he approached a corner. Before he could react he slams straight into the doberman. It yelps and lands a vicious bit to his right shoulder. Iida's momentum throws its back end out from under it. It's bite is broken as he stumbles forward dropping Mina who rolls over a few times. It jumps to its feet and lunges for his neck, he rears back and growls slashes at its face with his paw. His blow lands but does little but to push the dogs bite to his upper right leg. He grimaces and grabs the others scruff and pulls the dog off and swing it into the near by brick wall. Mina is frozen watching the titanic battle, she realizes that she is dangerously small, but not helpless. She growls and charges forward and leaps at the other dogs face. Iida's heart drops as he sees a tiny white body slam into the dogs face, and it let out a ungodly scream and jumps back shaking her off. She tumbles a few feet to the side as Iida is quick to jump between them again, but the dog turns tail and runs, yowling along the way, it's nose looks more like a crushed grape. He stares longer than necessary to be safe, before sniffing over Mina.</p><p>'Are you alright? That was highly dangerous and you could have been severely hurt or killed! Please from now on stay behind-'</p><p>'I should be telling you that! Your leg is bleeding!' He looks at the leg hes gently favoring, a small trickle of blood trails down the from the bite high up and the one lower down.</p><p>'It doesnt seem bad, I can still walk. But if you are alright we need to find Kaminari' she gave a unsure look and nodded, and barks twice before Iida huffed aggressively. She looked a bit startled.</p><p>'We shouldn't bring attention to ourselves, we can track him but we must be quick.' He he looked up at the threatening sky, then moves to pick Mina up but she skirts away.</p><p>'Not with that leg! Besides im closer to the ground, I'm an expert at hunting my best friend down! Just let me know if you need to slow down or stop, okay?'</p><p>'I will.' With that she was nose to the ground and off at a fast trot, Iida keeping up easily even with a limp. But after a few turns and long after the men's dogs scent trail ended they where met with a fence. A small hole near the bottom reeked of a terrified Kaminari, but was far too small for Iida to fit. He was staunch about not letting her search alone so they back tracked and tried to find a way around. But the fence extended all around, and darting down to the road and running all the way back to be met more fence wasted time they didn't know was limited. When sprinkles began to fall they tried to hurry back to the fence, but they where father away than they thought. By the time they got back the pouring rain had washed away almost all the scent. Mina began to wimped as she desperately helped wrench up the fence enough to for Iida to squeeze thorough. But was only met with a empty construction site. The square dirt pit beginning to become muddy, the machines sat still on the outer rim, concrete pipes laid out in a stack against the dirt walls. Iidas limp became worse as thunder clapped overhead.</p><p>'Mina there not much more we can do, wherever he is I'm sure he's taking shelter. The dog has surly gone back so everyone should be moderately safe for the night.' He began to walk around the pit to the ramp near the machines. He glanced at the machines cockpits, knowing is was probably illegally to break in and take shelter, even if he could.</p><p>'but we can just abandon him! I'll keep going, rest you shoulder' Iida stepped to block her from trotting ahead.</p><p>'let the storm pass and we will search first thing after. I don't want to stop either but it would do no good to search now.' He barked over the rain and began to limp towards a concrete pipe, Mina looked down at her feet, face contorting as if she was going to cry but the only tears was rain cascading down her face. She realized her shaking was because of the cold rain as the fear and adrenaline faded. She noticed some long plastic hanging out of a trash can, blowing in the storms wind. She trotted over and grabbed it, and with a few harsh tugs its tipped over and she began to drag the ball to the pipe. Ida limped towards her and grabbed most of the ball, resigned to the dirty thing he had to carry with his mouth, and helped put it down in the pipe. They settled down on the black crinkling plastic for a long cold night, Mina not fighting the instinct to circle while Iida caught himself and simply laid down. At first they left a respectable distance but Mina's shaking bag an to worry Iida, a dark part of his mind found the crinkling it caused annoying. Ida was also trembling but he also didn't look like a cotton ball in a paint shaker. He pushed up his front half and stepped to put a leg and neck on either side of her.</p><p>'I don't mean to overstep any boundaries but you are shivering quite badly.' She wordlessly snuggled up to his neck and sighed at the little warm she got. Iida stayed up for a bit after he was sure she was asleep, keeping a look out. He mind spiraling at his failed duty as the class leader, but he knew his class. So he kept repeating to himself that they are capable and future heroes, that they will be okay. But the thunder faded to gentle rumbles that lulled him to a restless sleep.</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Momo leapt from the car and stopped to see if everyone got out. Before her brain could locate anyone else a big black dog slammed into her back and bit down. She yelled and whipped around and snapped down on his ear. He let go and lurched forward as Midoryia charged towards the dog. The other dog running up to join the attack.</p><p>'He's to big, find the others I'll lead him away!' She turned down and ally and ran as fast as the darkness would allow, the walls and corners blurring as she jumped over a trash can that had fallen over. The dogs was on her heels but began to fall behind. She turned down an ally and ran towards a road and slowed just a fraction. The first dog charged forward thinking she was tiring, but with a final sprint ran into the road. A car blared its horn as the skirted away and to the other side. Light painfully bright and disorienting as her eyes watered. She immediately whipped around when on the sidewalk ready to fight back. A couple stopped walking a few stores away but she paid them no mind. A dark part of her hoped the dog would get hit while chasing her into the road. The first dog hesitated while the second began to pace on the side of the road looking for an opportunity to cross. Her harsh breaths became more even as she steeled herself to fight, and be loud to attract as much attention as possible. Even if the chance was slim her friends would come help and the men wouldn't come too. A whistle caught all their attentions, the dogs promptly turned tail back to the van. She froze and watched them disappear. Then her mind caught up and her gut twisted because she had lost Midoryia, knowing him he hadn't given up. She darted back across the busy road, the couples frantic voices that tried to get her to stop, and then to the cars. Frantically back tracking even if her head throbbed with each sniff. She tracked herself but it began to sprinkle as she found his trail. She began to let out soft barks as the approached the fence. She looked at it before turning and darting to got the long way around. She paused at entryway of an ally down the road from he escape, peeking around the corner before heading down it. Her throat already raw from running she decided against barking for Midoryia, scared to attract one of the men or their attack dogs. She dipped down an ally as a woman cooed at her, not wanting attention and a primal part not trusting the woman wasn't with the men. As the desperately searched for trial as she took the long way around the woman the rain began to fall, panic worming its way into her heart. Had mido run the into dogs? Did he make it? Had the others made it? should she look for the others? A clap of thunder shook her out of her spiraling thoughts and brought her back to present. She exited an ally, the street unfamiliar, dimly light buy street lamps that where hazy with rain. She lowered her head with reluctant acceptance and found a deep doorway on the side of a building the shield her somewhat from the downpour. She tried to get comfortable but soon accepted the fact she couldn't. With a deep sigh she dozed off as the rains mist slowly soaked her, mornings light met with shivers.</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————</p><p>No matter how fast he ran, the two dogs and Momo outpaced him. He dove down an adjacent ally hoping to cut them off if they turned towards him. As the end of he ally neared he tried to listen over his ragged breath and brace for a fight. But as he slowed to a trot he realized his mistake, a fence. He stood a panted harshly, a brief whistle stirred him into action as he began to climb the fence. He's cringed internally at the time it took to relearn how to climb with a body painfully obviously not built to climb. Once he ungracefully landed on the other side an charged out to find no sign of ether. He figured he could at least get back to the road where the van was a retrace. He ran along the road ignoring a woman who cooed something at him. A whiff of Momo made him slow down before a separate trail hit him as he stopped. He investigated both and knew she had back tracked probably trying to find him. A clap of thunder made him realize that the sprinkles had begun the grow. He barked but the rain and rushing cars drowned him out as he rushed down the ally. The rain poured on but he didn't stop, long after his voice began too painful to use. He ran until the storm forced him under a large trash bin. He curled up waiting, but fell asleep against his will as his body gave in.</p><p>———————————————————————————————————————</p><p>His paw caught on Iida's cages door, he stumbled as he saw a massive black dog bit Momo, the charged forward. But the time he jumped out the third dog was already ready to attack. He dodged the first lunge, short legs working over time to move quickly. Before he could even get any speed jaws bit down with a sickening snap as pain shocked his body. She screamed and yanked his tail free, instincts flooded his brain as claws scraped the concrete. He dashed down an ally, knowing one of his friends heard him and was on their way. He knew he depended on his long range quirk and others too much but without his quirk he had no other options. He turning down a random ally, teeth just nearly grazed his back leg, yanking out some long fur. He let out another yelp and pushed his body even harder, but in the end he knew he wouldn't get away. He was able to zigzag to just miss the lunges and bites. He saw a small hole in a fence. Praying the other dog was too big he dove through and charged forward. He underestimated the steep drop of the large square carved out into the ground until it was too late, and skidding off. He tumbled four feet down, the slight slope and soft dirt saving him from injury. He tried not to dwell on the fall as he galloped across the large sandy pit. He saw another gap on the other side by the machines, scrambling up the dirt ramp and shot through. He skidded to a halt and a truck flashed past he ran along the fence trying to find a way off the road but was met with more and more fence. The flashing of headlights racing past made it hard to focus on anything, burning light before overwhelming noise. A primal fear fully taking root driving his blind frantic dash to nowhere. He grit his teeth and dashed across the street, a car rushed much to close horn blaring worse than the lights burn. The cars towered over him and frantically dashed hoping they were going slower than he thought. Eyes shut to block out the paralyzing light. The sidewalk felt a mothers arms safe embrace. He scrambled under a bench and stared across the road, trembling waiting for the dog to emerge and continue its pursuit. For what felt like an hour he stayed, scared to even shift a paw, his throat pained from his harsh breaths. His breathing slowly evening out, absently wondering why the headlights bothered him as his was quirk produces flashing light. As he claimed down enough to to convince himself the dog wasn't chasing him anymore he found enough courage to look over his tail, pain ebbing forward like the rain. Fears of being abandoned or his friends getting hurt took over the primal fears hold. He slinked out from beneath the bench, tail aching at any movement, so he let in hang limply hoping it wasn't serious. Slinking quickly but cautiously down the street hoping to find where the incident happened. As his quiet fool falls blended into the rain as it washed away any hope. The storm began to rage, even if his quirk became unpredictable during storms he dearly missed having that comforting protection. He crawled under a car, curling up tightly under the center of the car hoping to avoid the growing stream other a side of the road. Peering out at the traffic passing, too scared to sleep but too tired and soaked to keep going. He didn't know when the storm waned but he hoped that his mothers advice to stay put was right as his eyes drifted shut.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>